


the 18th floor in hell

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crime, F/M, Hostage Situations, Interrogation, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Instead of taking her, Shuichi convinces them to let him take Kaede's place. He would do anything to keep his beloved safe from harm, even if that meant he would eventually break down and quite possibly die.-----Not beta read.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 44
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous





	the 18th floor in hell

There was a hysterical screech that hung in the air, the severity of the sound deafening Shuichi's ears as his forehead pressed against the table. He winced at the fingers digging into the back of his head that pushed him further against the wood as he tried to twist it to catch a glimpse of what was happening girlfriend. There was a hardening lump that had wedged itself at the back of his throat, choking him almost. 

"...No, stop. Please don't hurt Kaede.. Please!" He gasped at the cold bite of the blade scratching the surface of his nape briefly. He strained his arms, trying to pull them apart though the intruder's grip was clamped shut, it's stubbornness comparable to that of steel. 

The girl looked rough, scratches marring the pale flesh of her arms, caked with blood and some still glistening with scarlet. Her hands were bound in front of her, the course material of the rope setting a heavy contrast against her milky fists. There were tears cascading down her cheeks as she anxiously glanced at the gun aimed to her forehead.

"Let me ta- ARGH! Take h-her place.." A harsh cough erupted from the back of his throat when he felt the metal sink into one of his shoulders. 

His eyes were screwed shut, deciding that they didn't want to witness the scene anymore. 

He tried to surpass a faint chill that crawled up his spine at the very moment they spoke. "Go on then. I suppose either of you will do, boss isn't picky." It was more of a snicker actually, they seemed to be giggling. Their tone of voice sounded feminine, and from what he could discern, there were about three or four people, all dressed in black with hoods and masks to hide their identities.  
There was a spark of pain when the blade cutting into his shoulder was withdrawn, followed the talon-like grip hoisting him up by the back collar of his neck. He was taken by surprise when his body smacked against the floor, jarring as he struggled to pull himself together. 

Almost instantaneously, there was a weight toppling him, flipping him onto his front and pressing the barrel of a gun against his head. Shuichi shivered, cheeks squishing against the rigid tiles of their kitchen floor. He and Kaede had been ecstatic upon the thought of living together, eventually heading to the route of marriage. Never had they ever expected to be ambushed like this, in their own home, the very place they were supposed to feel secure. 

He could hear the sound of the blonde's audible crying, each sob louder than the last. She was begging for them not to hurt him. 

Shuichi tried his hardest to remain stationary, barely blinking in fear of being shot. The only relief that occurred to him was that his girlfriend would be safe now, she wouldn't be hurt anymore. Though his feelings of comfort were just as quickly ripped away from him as he was from the kitchen. He groaned hoarsely at the anguish of being prised away by his hair, his leg catching on something sharp as he was wrenched further back. 

There was a brief tug on his arm, their voice ringing out to urge him up when the tightness on his scalp eased. "Come on, _slowpoke_. Get yourself together already." He frowned at the metallic gleam of the gun in the distance, of course they would bring that out, how could he forget.

He used the wall to heave himself up, relying on the hard surface to keep him somewhat stable as he stumbled over the front door. There was a dark coloured car with blinking lights resting in their driveway, splashing another wave of resentment over him as he recalled that this was his rightful property. He was instructed to hold his hands out in front of him, which he did reluctantly. There were two clicks and the handcuffs had effectively secured his wrists. 

Being shoved into the car wasn't the worst part, it was the being accompanied by a particular intruder that wrapped their arm around his neck, knife encased in their fist. The blade glared at him in the moonlight, taunting him with the sharp edge that could slice through him like butter if the car was ever to come to a sudden halt. 

\-----

Time blurred together in his head, he couldn't recollect the amount of time it had taken for them to arrive here. His skull felt heavy, pulverized by the intense ocean of dread. He was drifting off every now and then, overwhelmed by the trepidation of the situation, only to be swatted awake by the presence seated beside him, squeezing him against the door. 

The arm around his neck loosened as the car came to a pause. The door he'd been leaning against flew open, sending him plummeting onto the pebbles swallowing up the floor. He wheezed with fatigue clouding his senses, too winded to push himself upright. His eyes were half-lidded, glistening with drowsiness as he was yanked upwards. Shuichi made the mistake of glancing behind him, alarmed to perceive a trail of blood obscuring his foggy visage.  
His leg! He'd caught it on something, hadn't he? 

A newly found throb pulsed inside his flesh, tormenting him continuously. A soft cry escaped his lips as he lay there, giving up on everything altogether. His view of the wound was concealed by the several white layers of fabric coiled around it, but there was a dark shade of red staining the bandage from inside, seeping into the surface layers gradually. 

Shuichi could feel tears beading at the corners of his eyes, despite his futile attempts to feign valiance. He would never be that man, he would always remain his weak self, that's what he'd always been told, and it really did show in a situation like this. He lacked the courage to push himself off and brush away his fears, he was just a puny crybaby who sat and wept for every inconvenience that crossed his path. 

The forceful seize of his hair kindled an array of pants from him, morphing into quiet shrieks when they proceeded to streel him across the floor. "Hhhng-! S-stop it! I can walk."

He didn't know what led him to believe they'd acknowledge his plea, they didn't. Shuichi felt his leg thwack against the ground, repeatedly slapping into the hard surface. The despair was blinding, latching onto his brain and filling him with a putrid sense of helplessness. He despised it.  
The sensation of gritty stones under him eventually ended, followed by a smooth surface as they presumably entered a building. He glanced up to witness the captors peeling off their masks, revealing feminine faces, all with the same frown that was etched into their features. Three of them had fringes, ranging from darker hair colours to lighter ones. The girl who stood out to him was the forth one, the one with her fist clenched tightly around his hair. She had no bangs, and her light shaded hair seemed to end just beneath her chin. Her dark eyes carried that of warning glare that seemed to threaten him for taking so much as a breath.

She released her grip on him as he slammed into yet another wall, stunning him for a minute or so. It was long enough for another female to walk up to him. Shuichi observed carefully as all the others parted for her, leading him to suspect that she would be their leader, or 'boss' as they addressed her. He was bombarded with a flash of colour, stemming from the strawberry pink hued locks reaching her lower back.

She carried an enthusiastic beam that lit up her face, eyes gleaming in satisfaction as her gaze flew over him crumpled body on the floor. She turned to thank the girls who'd brought him here, her tone ranging from a normal one to higher pitches and exaggerated pronunciations as her intensity of glee increased. 

"You did your jobs so wonderfully! I'm so _pleased_. It's wayyy better this way, I actually intended on keeping his girlfriend as a hostage in order to extract information from him, but nowww, thanks to you ladies, I can interrogate him directly and do as I please." She smacked her palms together in gratification, he could practically visualise the contentment in her eyes despite her back being turned on him. "Ehh, I have no need for her now, hmm, just keep an eye on her to ensure that she doesn't contact the police by any means. Gimme me just a moment to deal with him and then I'll head back to pay you all." 

With all that being said, she turned her attention to him, kneeling on the floor to raise his head by tweaking on his hair. His scalp felt sore with all the continuous trauma, it felt as if every touch shattered his skull, eliciting a sharp whine that spiked at the back of his throat. The edges of his mouth crumbled downwards, leaving him with a sorrowful expression.

"Hey there, bunny." 

She cooed in a hushed voice, stroking one of her fingers against his cheek. The nickname startled him, a flustered 'huh?' pushing past his lips as he tried to register what she'd just said. He chewed on his bottom lip, the bizarre tingle of her skin brushing his was more than enough impulse for him to cower backwards. He raised his cuffed fists to his face, planting them just above his nose, salty liquid flaring at the corners of his eyes. Shuichi had never really been the guy who was described as 'social', he'd always been deprived of the confidence required to initiate a conversation.

The graveness of his current position hindered his ability to do as much as to speak, he was too perplexed to vocalise a response to her aberrant nickname. 

"Cmonnnn! Respond to me, I wanna know more about cha!" She swung her leg over his torso, deploying herself onto his abdomen. "There's no point in being shy, you know you gotta tell me everything anyway, plus I just wanna be nice before I start tearing you open!" She made up a little action to go along with her words, tracing her finger from the centre of his ribcage down to his stomach, stopping right above his waist. 

Shuichi pinched his eyes shut, refusing for his bleary sight to be impeded by her intimidating figure. He forced out a whispered 'no', twisting his face to the side. Her hands almost immediately closed around his neck, her stiletto nails scratching deep into his flesh which he likened to the feeling of blunt needles. 

"Argh.. hah.. s-stop..!" He puffed, his fingers squeezing around her wrists to try and pry her away from him, but the result of his attempts returned as futile. The crushing of his trachea only grew more forceful with his increased amount of endeavours. His efforts eventually ceased with the intruding black spots that soiled his vision. His torment continued until he staggered the thin line of passing out, paired with the knife tips on her fingers flicking his cheek before she raised herself off him with a one-sided smirk buried on her face.

"You need to be taught a few lessons, little bunny."

He remained in the same position, his body limp and unable to stir as he tried to regulate his heartbeat. He gazed at the ceiling lights, warm liquid dripping down the sides of his face as a late reaction to what took place earlier. He'd been so attentive on staying conscious that he hadn't evinced the return of the female.  
Fear took control of his body at the very moment she neared him, shrivelling himself into a ball and burying his head into his knees. She settled herself beside him, running her hands through his hair and pinching at his locks every now and then just to spite him. "You going to talk now? Or do I need to slice you open to get my point across?" 

His visceral reaction was what she'd been striving for, a frantic nod in response to her, fright for her evident in his pale coloured irises. 

"Then talk." She simply commended, crossing her legs over each other as she seated herself near him, "Tell me your name or something, maybe you could even tell me about that girl you're sooo obsessed with. I mean, you totally handed yourself over to me just for her sake." There was a twinge of bitterness at the last few words that left her mouth. 

"M-my name.. ? It's Shuichi." He mumbled, his words somewhat muffled by his hands covering his face. She didn't seem to pay mind to them.

"Ah! The cutie, Shuichi. You're just as adorable as you looked in the photos, I totally stalked you, y'know!" A slight giggle followed her last word, though her tone seemed to be infatuated with some sort of venom. "I often wondered how it would feel to hurt you, since you're so pretty and all. I've never gotten a chance to stab a cutie before, they're always ugly, just like that girlfriend of yours.. I forgot her name, oh well- she's just not memorable enough."

Her tone of voice evoked an outburst of vexation from him, strong enough to overpower his feelings of dread. "Stop it. Don't you dare talk about Kaede like that.." His brows were furrowed, a scowl taking form on his face. Shuichi heaved himself up, leaning against the wall to meet her eye to eye. His chest still rattled every time he took a breath, but the annoyance in his words proved to be stronger.

The female raised a brow in his defiance, a snarl gracing her features. "Oh? Quite the angry guy, huh? That's too bad. I'll say whatever I want about that whore, _whenever_ I want, and you can't stop me." 

She extended her leg, pushing the long heel of her boot into the squishy flesh of his stomach. It summoned a harsh cough from him as she squeezed it in further, a pleasured glint in her eyes when she felt his body vibrate around her.

Shuichi clamped his hands around her ankle, scratching at the skin vigorously with his dull fingernails, desperately staining his muscles as she was beginning to obscure his respiration for a second time. 

"Stop it..! Enough of this, you disgusting excuse for human being. I hate you." He struggled against her again, teeth gritting against each other as he trembled under the increasingly agonising sensation unfurling in his stomach. It was the thought of Kaede that pushed him forward, the mere thought of her voice sparking confidence somewhere inside him. He would lay down his life to protect hers, the extent of her significance imposed that much on him. It was infuriating to hear her talk about his lover in such a manner, there was no telling how much he yearned to punch her, shout at her and tell her how wrong she was. The teasing grin on her face after speaking about Kaede like that was another thing that irked him, he wouldn't give her what she wanted, he would never give in to-

"ARGH..!" He howled at how the claws on the tips of her fingers dug into his previous wound, tearing through the bandages and through the stitches he hadn't noticed were in place to secure his flesh together. Tears welled up in his eyes, dripping down his cheeks as he swallowed down the ball of frustration that was smothered deep inside his throat. Her nails tugged at the thread running underneath his skin, alternating between yanking them taut and loosening them to saw through the flesh. His futile attempts to grasp at her hand was torturous, combined with the heel squeezing his insides as he reached forward. Shuichi wailed miserably, distraught surfacing onto the golden hues in his orbs. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry..! Just stop already!" He spluttered, his body jerking forward in a subconscious attempt to push her hand away from his calf. 

"Fine, fine!" She huffed in annoyance, withdrawing her limbs away from his injured figure. "Your pain tolerance is pretty low, that's how I know you're gonna be fun to play with!" She commented, crossing her legs over each other in an elegant fashion as she surveyed him as he panted at a rapid pace. "Oh, and by the way I gotta get you to your cell so you don't run away. So come on, let's go!" 

She seized him by the collar and forced him upright, cupping her second arm around his back to support him as it was much needed. "That's not very manly of you, leaning on a girl to support you. But oh! It's whatever, I guess you can't help it, can you, little bunny?" 

Shuichi felt his heart sink at his comparison to other men, she'd hit one of his sensitive spots. He was fully aware of all that already, he knew he was fragile, weak, stupid, unable to fend for himself let alone other people. He was hardly made of any muscle, he was quite obviously just skin and bone, he didn't need other people addressing his feminine figure and likening him to his opposed gender.  
Even if he refused her help, they both knew he wasn't capable of steadying himself in his state. "Whatever.." He puffed, letting himself sink into her sturdier frame. They descended down a set of stairs until he descried an open, cramped looking cellar, smeared with dirt and cobwebs. 

"Ah! One last thing." She spoke, retrieving a leather collar with a long chain attached to it. 

He was in no position to move away, so he paused there with an irritant glint in his eyes as she clasped the cold material around his bruised neck. She intentionally tightened it to the extent where he found it incredibly hard to respire, but wasn't impossible. It felt as if another lump was forcing itself up his throat, one which he failed to get rid of. He felt the pressure around his wrists cease as the handcuffs slipped off and fell into her hand. He began to examine the damage done when he was met with a hard punch to the chest. He staggered backwards, hacking intensively when he realised the cellar door had been locked. Shuichi's footing slipped when he felt his leg act up, giving way and leaving him as a pile of bones in the centre of the cell. 

Well that was one way of doing it, he supposed. The other would be to just order him inside, there wasn't much he could do to resist anyway. He brought the back of his palm to his face, wiping off the sweat from his brow as he leaned back onto the stoney floor. With his cheek squishing as a result of the hard surface, he let his eyelids droop.

\-----

Hours, days, weeks, there was no real way of confirming how much time had squandered. His entire body had become a ball of bruises, darkened splotches appearing everywhere on his skin and soiling the porcelain visage of his flesh. Shuichi leaned against a wall similar to a crouching position, his knees were brought up to his chest and his arms wrapped around to secure them. His head felt heavy, weighing down onto the very tips of his knees. 

His ears pricked up at the sound of footsteps hammering down what he presumed where the stairs. He felt the hair on his nape raise in distraught at the anticipation of her arrival. He squeezed his nose further into the hinge of his legs and awaited the voice that would drown him in melancholy. 

The faint creak of the bars fell upon Shuichi's ears, accelerating his heartbeat with every second that passed. 

"Ohhh, there you are, bunny! Why're you curled up?" She probed, nearing him to examine the state he was in. 

It hadn't hit him that he was still dressed in his pyjamas, the sleepwear resembling the shade of black tourmaline which complimented the pale expanse of his skin. A shallow groan slipped past his lips when he felt a fist clamp around his hair, forcing him to recall the torment his scalp had endured. 

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, and _answer_! Anyway, cmon, I gotta question you, don't I, did you think I'd forget?" Her grip faltered, latching onto his arm when his hair was loosened, chipping in to complete her speech despite his lack of response. "Dummy. Of cooourse I would remember something as important as that."

A brief huff of acknowledgement seemed to be enough to drive her away, for now that was. There was no point blocking out the vehement tension that circled through his bloodstream, it would always return. Shuichi allowed himself to lean onto her, his shoulder sliding against hers as they sauntered to their destination. The burning in his calf had since ceased, although it hadn't entirely vanished quite yet, he was merely relieved at the absence of throbbing with every exhale. 

His curiosity piqued when he gazed upon the door, accompanied by a shiver of dread that lacerated itself with the former. He slumped against the female as she dragged him inside, heart lurching at the glimpse of a human-sized target board catching in his peripherals. It felt as if a mound had cultivated at the back of his throat, stalling him from being able to breathe normally. Shuichi felt his legs give way as he sagged onto the floor on his knees, staring with anxious eyes at the board impairing his vision. 

He shrieked at the towing of his dark locks, followed by the abrasion of his leg wound scuffing against the floor, akin to the sensation of torn skin chafing against sandpaper. 

The detective felt her arms snake around his waist to hoist him up enough for her to secure him to the target board using the leather straps protruding from the hard surface. He smacked his feet against her in vain attempts to rip her away from him, efforts ceasing as the collar around his throat strained, plummeting him into a fit of coughing. 

"Don't be a lil baby, we're just playing a game, okay? The game where _if you don't answer me, I get to spin you and throw a dart at you!_ Sound good?"

She pulled the strap around his torso taut, the material squeezing and digging into his sides, welcoming him with the illusion of slowly being compressed by two walls. Shuichi dug his nails into her hair, inefficaciously tweaking locks of candy hair with his teeth grinding against each other. The pressure circling his neck increased significantly, the sudden inability to respire sending him into a tornado of panic. Her fingers pushed under his chin, lifting his head to scowl at the rivulets vitiating his cheeks. "Stop crying and act like a man already! Ugh, you have nooo idea how much you anger me."

His eyes fluttered shut at her taunting, spurning his instinct to fall victim to her any more than he already had. His breaths came in light sniffles, the twisted lump in his throat hindering his efforts to stop sobbing. He sensed his heart skip a beat when she streeled his wrist over to one of the cuffs, the leather binding tightened to the extent where he could perceive his skin spilling out the material in a slight bulge. The process was repeated for his second hand and both ankles. 

He felt his breath jostle in his lungs when she withdrew herself from his sight, the soft tap of her heels against the floor indicating her presence behind him. With a soft click, Shuichi felt the target board push forward slightly, quivering from side to side as it tried to balance his weight. The female reappeared with a dart bag flung over her shoulder, the edges of her mouth furling into a malicious grin. 

"OKAAAY! Time to start our game, little bunny! I'm super excited, couldn't say you look the same though." She raised an eyebrow at him, continuing to mock him whilst retrieving a dart from her bag. "Who assigned you to track down the organisation you're investigating?"

She stepped closer, fingers clamping at the edge of the target board. "Cmooon, it's no fun if you're all shy. We're just playing around, jeez." The former expression on her face had morphed into a display of frustration, closely resembling that of a stubborn child. "You're acting as if I'm actually going to kill you, which-I'm-toootally-not-going-to-by-the-way, so don't worry! Just be a good friend and answer me." 

Shuichi felt his fingers twitch, the feeling in his hands slowly dissipating, fading away into nothingness. He raised his eyelids slightly, his gaze remaining half-lidded as he tried to train his attention to her. "..No, I don't want to play some stupid game with you." 

His breath hitched again, squeezing between the constraints of the collar if he wanted so much as to inhale. 

His weak gasping seemed to have piqued her attention as he neared him, unclasping the collar. His relief was paired with the after-burn of her nails digging into his flesh. The metal chain elicited a loud crashing noise as it smacked against the floor, causing Shuichi's attention to sway momentarily. "There, there! All done, _now_ we'll start our game." 

A slight jab to his cheek with her nails was enough to convey his thought to her again. The detective looked weary, hanging from a target board as if his shoulders would pop out of their sockets any moment now. He shook his head in dismay, eyebrows creasing to exhibit an expression of apathy.

"Come to think of it, I may as well dip the tip of these darts in alcohol gel. Might wake you up a lil." She proceeded with her musings, pulling out a bottle of gel from a drawer near the them. 

Coating the tip with a heavy layer of the clear substance, she aimed it towards the target board. Shuichi's eyes dilated rapidly as he sucked on his bottom lip. He was too fear-stricken to move, let alone utter a single word. He was too intent on anticipating the moment the dart would strike his skin.

"Oopsies, forgot to spin."

She practically leaped forwards, her fingers curling over the edge of the board before thrusting it downwards with a harsh tug. 

Shuichi felt as if he was going to die, right here, right now.

He puffed softly at the particles of air crashing into his skin at such frenzied intervals. His wrists were on fire, even the slightest jerk sending him into an array of pants. It pained him to breathe, every gasp he inhaled had the oxygen ripped away from him before he was able to register it. He tried to swallow down a wail, though it was quick to crawl up the back of his throat again.

He'd stopped trying to comprehend the sting of the dart until he felt its tip bite deep into the squishy flesh of his palm, almost searing through the chunk of meat entirely if it hadn't been for the dizzying pace the board was flying at. Shuichi buried his teeth into his bottom lip, trying to muffle his impulsive cries. The alcohol burned through his skin, developing blinding spasms of turmoil that shot through his entire arm. Everything hurt. He could barely just hear the jarring sound of her voice as the board came to a steady halt, but he was sure that his mind was just creating the illusion of her mimicking the sounds of his distraught. It wasn't. She was beaming at him with narrowed, glistening eyes as she placed the tips of her fingers on the body of the dart embedded in his flesh. There was a subdued flush coating her cheeks, luring him under the belief that she was enjoying this. 

She eyed him splutter and gasp for breath, watched the anguish in his golden irises drastically spike when she gouged the dart all the way through to the end. She observed the way his eyes dropped, brimming with an overflow of torment and weariness, so she took it upon herself to wrench them back open, peeling back the fragile layer of skin and pinning it just below his eyebrow with the point of her stilettos.

He looked so helpless.

"..Ngh.. K-Kirigiri.." Shuichi's mouth finally opened, his tongue recovering just enough for him to be able to form hoarse syllables.

A deriding leer etched itself into her face, spreading wide from one ear to the other. 

"Goood! I already knew that, but I wanted to see if you'd tell me the truth. You understand why I did that, riiight? You aren't going to shout at me for it, riiight?" 

The guise of disturbance that settled on his face was one she likened to eye candy, his aggrieved tone of voice flowing past her ears like a warm summer breeze. 

"W-why..? You did that just.. for fun?" Shuichi couldn't even begin to decipher the insane event unravelling itself in front of him. 

"Yep, yep! Just for funsies. Okay, sooo now for one of the real questions, how did detective Kirigiri uncover the organisation you guys are investigating?" She clapped her hands in enthusiasm as she stepped away from him to aim her dart. "Ohhh this is so much fun, I feel like I'm a teacher quizzing her student!" 

His mouth parted vaguely, tongue swiping over the sore patch on his bottom lip as he racked his brain for answers. A marginal wrinkle formed on his brows when they tensed in suspense of another spin if he failed to evoke the correct answer. Wheezing as he inhaled deeply, he forced the words past the barrier of his lips. "An ex-member.. t-they'd been kicked out and wanted to expose the organisation as revenge." He grimaced at his weight towing his body down, straining his wrists whenever he twitched. "Ah.. but they've been arrested of course. We were able to track them down despite them using a burner phone.." He coughed between sentences, continuing to struggle with regulating his breathing.

He seemed to be a little more at lease now, as he was no longer expecting another shot, though his relief was short-lived when her hands found themselves latching onto the target board again. It withdrew a disoriented whine from him, the broken fragments of anguish in his voice recurring for a hundredth time. 

"Huh..? B-but I answered..! I didn't lie.. I swear on my life!" 

His cries flatlined, falling upon deaf ears, she failed to acknowledge them, or rather, she didn't want to. "..No, no.. no, no, no! Not again, I didn't do anything wrong!" 

She paused by his side, shrugging as her finger pushed forward to rub his cheek. "I know you didn't, but I wanna hurt you anyway! I know I told you to man up, but I gotta admit, you're pretty cute when you cry." She used her strength to propel the pivot into action, hopping back to admire her work of art as the wheel increased its speed. 

It paused abruptly when she slammed her foot onto the edge of the board, arms crossed over her chest with a snicker drawing itself onto her face. The tension around his wrists eased, having exchanged with his ankles as he hung from them. His field of vision had flipped over horizontally, leaving him to squirm against the binds to try and recreate the way it was before. Her heel was engraved in a spot just below his head, somewhat concealed with his spray of dark locks gravitating right above her shoe. From what he could visualise, her lips creased a frown onto her face as she retrieved a second dart from her bag. 

A sharp prick of affliction wormed its way through his flesh as the dart incised a laceration in his inner thigh. "..Nnngh.. Stop it.." His voice dwindled, retracting into a raspy whisper. Shuichi felt tears bubble up at the edges of his eyes once more, a mere threat to slide down his face and put his distraught on display for others to witness.

The female shrugged, withdrawing her boot to press it against his forehead as she observed the warm liquid drip down his face at an unusual angle opposed to the how it would be normally. 

"Don't wanna." A grin was quick to sketch itself onto her features.

"Ehh.. These darts are kinda boring. Let's just call this a practice round, kay? I'm going to go get some 'real' ones." She skipped over to the drawer again, tugging the bag on her shoulder off with minimal force, not before snickering to herself at the red indent she'd embedded in Shuichi's skin. 

A glimpse of silver caught in his pale eyes and his body tensed, subconsciously attempting to jerk away from the cuffs. Daggers.

"..H-hey! I'll tell you everything.. just stop doing all this, please?" His pupils widened in disbelief when she shook her head, the smile on her face simply growing larger with his futile tries to discourage her. 

"We can just interrogate later- I mean, I just got so bored of that, so I wanna play instead. You'll indulge me, won't you?" 

She didn't wait for an answer, her hands already placed accordingly on the target board. She thrust the board in the opposite direction as to the one she'd gone in prior. There was a jolt of terror that scorched his chest, his heart hammering so rapidly he could barely just process his situation. The rush of blood in his ears combined with the feeling of air swatting the very surface of his skin, blinding him temporarily was frightening, not knowing when the next strike would hit.

"GAHH!" He squalled at the sound of the dagger impaling the board right beside his ear. He hadn't been hit, but still jumped at the noise the action emitted. 

"You really can't take a joke, can you, bunny?" Shuichi felt the straps on his limbs loosen as the board was stopped abruptly. "Get yourself together, can't have you falling apart in the actual interrogation. Meet me in the hallway in five minutes or else." Her tone of voice had hardened, stone cold as if it'd been submerged into an icy bath. 

He groaned softly, collapsing like a puddle of melted ice cream on the floor, eyes watery at the aftermath of what had happened. "Ahhh.. Ow.." He puffed at the pain in his palm shooting under his skin, clenching his uninjured fist as a sort of response to the agony. He remained limp on the floor, his body seizing every now and then at his attempts to move. 

"I.. _give up_."

**Author's Note:**

> As of right now, I don't really have any intentions for adding a second chapter, though I may consider it if I'm in the mood to write something dark again! Comments mean a lot, they encourage me tons and I'd really appreciate them <3
> 
> You can add me on discord if you want, my user is violet !!#0789


End file.
